The Gordon Research Conference (GRC) on Phagocytes has been in existence since 1981. The 18th GRC on Phagocytes will be held May 31- June 5, 2015 at Waterville Valley Resort, Waterville Valley, New Hampshire. While the central role of phagocytes in innate immunity and host defense is firmly established, there is increasing evidence that these cells are also of fundamental importance in a number of other disease processes including fibrosis, cancer, inflammatory responses, cancer and Alzheimer's disease, to name just a few. Inflammatory Chronic Diseases and Infections have been identified as of highest importance for WHO and the role of macrophage and neutrophils in these conditions is paramount. The theme of the 2015 Phagocytes GRC is Phagocytes in infection and chronic inflammatory diseases and it will be a forum for in depth discussions of the most recent discoveries in phagocyte biology, and will highlight the latest advances in our understanding as the incredible plasticity of macrophages, that may impact on such complex issues including macrophage driven repair versus fibrosis, promotion of tumor progression and microglia in neural inflammation and Alzheimer's disease their translation to human disease. The Conference draws from a world- wide group of scientists with diverse backgrounds in cell biology, biochemistry, molecular genetics, microbiology, immunology and clinical medicine. This meeting has consistently been an important venue for disseminating information and facilitating communication between investigators studying different facets of macrophage and neutrophil function, and also provides a general educational forum for trainees and young investigators. Over 100 scientists attended the previous GRC in 2013 and we expect greater numbers for the 2015 GRC. Approximately 50% of the attendees were women and more than 40% were graduate students or postdoctoral fellows. The program planned for the 2015 GRC includes nine sessions wherein 25 invited speakers will present their latest and most exciting unpublished findings. Each session will be chaired by discussion leaders who are experts in the field. In keeping with tradition, we also plan to select 16 junior scientists to present short talk based on submitted abstracts. Each lecture will be followed by ample time for vigorous discussion with an additional 15 min for additional general discussion at the end of each session. In addition to oral presentations, we expect 90 posters to be displayed at the meeting. This multifaceted program will provide opportunities for participation of scientists at all levels and is designed to promote the participation of junior investigators, postdoctoral trainees and new investigators to the field. To further promote the participation and professional development of students and postdoctoral fellows, the 2015 Conference will incorporate a Gordon Graduate Research Seminar (GRS) immediately prior to the start of the GRC (May 30- 31) that is organized by trainees. The first three such GRSs, held in association with the 2009, 2011 and 2013 Phagocytes GRCs, were well attended and very well received. We anticipate even greater attendance in 2015.